<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours by MayhemHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568178">Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemHeart/pseuds/MayhemHeart'>MayhemHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, M/M, Mystrade Monday, Soft Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemHeart/pseuds/MayhemHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade Monday Prompt #8 “I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta. All mistakes mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look..." Mycroft's voice, imbued with wonder, trailed off. </p><p>Greg smiled wide in front of the full-length mirror, a warm glow spreading through his body, and he turned around to face the other man. Mycroft was wearing a handsome three-piece suit with tartan print, the calypso blue broken up by the port wine lines that matched the red hue of his tie and Greg's tailored velvet jacket. </p><p>"Isn't this bad luck?" Greg asked, "seein' me?"</p><p>"Hm," Mycroft waved his hand dismissively, stepping further into the room, "silly superstition."</p><p>Mycroft's keen eyes were tender as they studied Greg's body unhurriedly, feature by feature. Greg felt chuffed satisfaction in doing the same, noting Mycroft's suit color helped highlight the pale blue in his eyes, aquamarine gems melting in platinum.</p><p>Mycroft cleared his throat, <b> "I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful." </b> And he was, he looked absolutely stunning, the dark red of Greg’s jacket contrasting with the silver of his hair and bronzed skin. </p><p>Greg felt his whole body go hot, "Ta, it's the suit really, makes me look sharp. I don't want to know how much it cost," he held out his hand, holding the cuff links he had almost forgotten. "Help me?"</p><p>Mycroft took the cuff links but also let his fingers linger a bit on Greg's hand, stroking as he pulled away, "The suit simply helps to accentuate what's already there, and the price is insignificant."</p><p>Greg snorts, "Yea, for <i>you</i>, maybe."</p><p>Mycroft did one cufflink and moved onto the other, "for <i>you</i>," he emphasized, "what's mine is yours." </p><p>"Same, but I don't have much to offer."</p><p>Mycroft captured Greg's eyes with his, "Gregory, you have given me something more estimable than pecuniary gains. It would take years for me even to comprehend a way to express the impact you have had on my life."</p><p>Greg grinned so hard his cheeks hurt, his heart thrumming with bottomless happiness. "Well, s'good thing we're gettin' married. You have time." </p><p>He grabbed Mycroft's hand and pulled him towards the door, "come on. Let's go before Sherlock insults all our guests. John can only keep the leash so tight."</p><p>Mycroft rolled his eyes but smiled, "I think John <i>likes</i> it when my brother deduces."</p><p>"Mmm, well, there <i>is</i> somethin' about that sexy Holmes brain," Greg turned and gave a sly smirk followed by a wink. "Care to deduce what I'm thinkin' of now, Gorgeous?"</p><p>Mycroft's laugh rippled through the air, "You're an incorrigible flirt, and I love you."</p><p>Greg took Mycroft's hand that he was holding and pressed a kiss into his palm before replying, "and I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Theme: Greg says, "I love you" at the end continues :D</p><p>  <a href="https://thesilverapplesofthemoon.tumblr.com">Tumblr </a> :)</p><p>  <a href="https://imagesvc.meredithcorp.io/v3/mm/image?url=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic.onecms.io%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fsites%2F34%2F2017%2F11%2F16%2Fbrian-gene-wedding-grooms-109-6342521-0617.jpg">This lovely couple was the inspiration for the suits</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>